Extended Spashley Scenes
by RivaKel
Summary: As much as I love the show, I've been a bit dissapointed with the lack of decent Spashley scenes. So I've tken matters into my own hands and extended a few of them in such a way that me thinks will make Spashley fans very happy...
1. Extended scene at end of episode 206

OK, So I love this show and everything about it, but I sometimes wish that they would come to me first and I could tell them how it's supposed to go! You know, Spencer and Ashley get together, stay together, live happily ever after with numerous make out scenes…

Just kidding. But seriously, I just don't think the girls are getting enough screen time this season. After all, they are the main reason for watching the show. So anyway, I've taken matters into my own hands and written some extensions for some scenes. They won't be in any order so sorry if it gets a little confusing, but I'm just writing them as I think of them.

So sorry about my babbling – I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I love reviews!

So, obviously I don't own anything South of Nowhere related, or these scenes would have been in the show in the first place!

"She might have, but at least she'd say that you have a totally _Hot_ girlfriend!"

Spencer laughs and hits Ashley with the magazine.

"Who's so full of herself!"

"Come here," Ashley smiles.

Spencer moves across so that she is sitting right next to Ashley on the couch and lays her head on her girlfriend's brown shoulder.

"Are you really worried?" Ashley asks.

"Well, yeah. I've known some of these people for most of my life, and I care what they think of me. Most of the people here I hardly know, so it doesn't really bother me what they think. But friends from back home… I don't know, its just different."

"I know, I get it," said Ashley, stroking Spencer's arm as she spoke. "Well I mean, I don't not really. I never really had anyone that I was particularly close to that I worried about telling. Well, my Mum, obviously, but I knew that she wouldn't take it well so I was prepared."

"God, if I can't even handle people that I hardly even speak to knowing, how on earth am I ever going to come out to my parents?"

"Its really not that different. You just have to make up your mind and go for it."

"Its so frustrating! Its all so hard and complicated, I just can't do it Ash."

"Yes you can, you're strong Spencer."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. You may not realize it, but I do – its one of the things I love about you.'

Spencer smiles up at Ashley's resolute expression.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you Ashley. I don't know how you put up with me sometimes."

Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Neither do I."

"But," Spencer smiles, "I'm very glad you do."

She tilts her head up and gives her girlfriend a light peck on the lips.

"Umm, I don't think so," protests Ashley, "After all you put me through today, I think I deserve a little more than that."

So Spencer, only too happy to oblige, leans up and gives Ashley the kind of thanks she really deserves.


	2. Extended scene at end of episode 205

Well this scene was just crying out for an extension. Who simply places their hand on their girlfriend's knee when she admits that she will always be there to protect her! LAME! So here's my (better) version. And if anyone has any ideas for scenes that they want extended let me know – I'll be only to happy to oblige!

As I've said before, I don't own any of it (damn!)

"…Because its just who I am."

Spencer smile and places her hand of Ashley's knee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They lean together for a quick kiss.

"But Ash, is that really the only reason you said what you said?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we first walked past the tables you pulled me away, and then you blew up at that guy, and it just seems like you will do anything to avoid being associated with people like that."

"Yeah, well I don't like organized groups," replied Ashley glibly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ash, its more than that isn't it? Come on, tell me, please?"

"I have nothing in common with them Spence. Nothing!"  
"I can think of something…"

"No, Spencer, don't you get it? Being gay isn't a hobby or an activity to bond over. Its just, I don't know. I just think its stupid for people to band together for no other reason than the fact that they happen to be different to other people."

Spencer laughed.

"Ash, that's what a group is."

"Well its stupid."

"But these people were trying to do good. They were promoting acceptance and understanding and, and…"

Ashley stood up and sighed

"The same stereotypical mush as always."

"Ashley, that stuff is important if we're ever going to be accepted as a couple! I hate the way we have to be so careful in case someone who doesn't like what we're doing is watching, people like my Mum or Glen who just don't get it."

"But…"

"It would be so much simpler if they could understand us and the only way they're going to do that is if these groups spread their message. I want to be with you Ashley. Properly be with you, like other couples who don't have to worry about anything or anyone."

"Well don't hold your breath."

"I know its not going to be a quick or easy process, but I want to help. What are you laughing at?"

"You and you're little 'I just want to help' act."

Spencer smiled.

"Its not an act."

"I know, its just gorgeous. Come here."

And she pulled her girlfriend up towards her and kissed her until they were finally interrupted by an embarrassed Chelsea.


	3. Petting Zoo Scene at start of 204

Hey, Thanks everyone for you're reviews and suggestions. This one is the petting zoo scene at the start of ep 204 without an Aiden and Kyla interruption. It was requested and I'm happy to do requests so let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks!

I'm still don't own any of it, sadly.

* * *

"What if we get caught?"

"Uh, who else is going to be here this late at night?"

"Good point."

Spencer took a sip of her beer and then snuggled into Ashley's shoulder.

"So what on earth gave you this idea?"

"Honestly? Aiden and I used to come here."

"Oh."

"You know, it was actually where we first…"

Ashley caught sight of Spencer's face and trailed off.

"Sorry Spence, is that weird for you?"  
'Umm, a little yeah."

"I'm sorry. I just sometimes forget that we're not just friends and that, well, you don't want to hear that stuff."

Spencer lifted her head to look at Ashley

"But we are friends Ash. First and foremost, you are my best friend, and I hope you always will be."

"Of course I always will be."

"Ok, good, just as long as you know that."

There was a slight pause.

"So you can tell me bout you and Aiden if you want."

"Nah, moments gone. I'd rather just enjoy the company of my current girlfriend if that's ok with you."

'Well, I don't know…"

Ashley gave a little squeal and, laughing, launched herself at Spencer. Spencer giggled and ducked to avoid her girlfriend's onslaught and in the process managed to knock over Ashley's drink which had been sitting on the ground.

"Urgh gross, beer but!" Squealed Ashley as she quickly got up to examine the damage to her skirt.

"This is a brand new skirt Spencer Carlin."

"Oh dear, how will you survive?"

"I don't think I will," Ashley smiled and sidled towards her girlfriend. "Unless of course I get sufficient payment…"

"Oh, is that so. Well, I think I've only got a couple of quarters with me but…"

The rest of her sentence was smothered by Ashley's lips. Their kiss was finally broken by Spencer.

"Umm Ash, I love where this is going but could we maybe do it somewhere else? That goat is staring at me and I think that it might…"

Ashley laughed.

"Oh God, you were thinking about a goat while you were kissing me? Thanks a lot!"

"I'm sorry, I just not that comfortable around all these animals."

"Wuss. Fine, let's go back to my place. Then we can continue what we were doing goat free."

Spencer sighed happily and started packing up.

"Sounds perfect."


	4. Preextended scene at start of 207

So how great was this week's episode?! Finally some action! Just add a little bit more actual contact between the girls and it would have been perfect! I was going to do the scene just before Paula walks in on the girls but I think you can use your imagination for that bit! So I did the next best thing and kind of pre-extended the Spashley scene at the start that Kyla walks in on. Hope you enjoy! And please make some suggestions, I'm really running out of ideas!

As the aforementioned intones, I do not own anything even slightly Spashley related!

* * *

(Knocking on door of Ashley's room)

"Come in."

"Hey"

Ashley looks up from her computer screen to see Spencer hovering in her doorway.

"Hey you. Whatcha doing?"

Spencer starts meandering her way over to where Ashley is sitting.

"Oh I don't know, I was just walking past and thought I'd drop in."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I'm glad you did. Come here"

Spencer walks over and sits on Ashley's lap, greeting her with a quick kiss.

"So what are you doing?" she asks, looking at the computer screen.

"Nothing much. I was thinking of doing my history paper, but changed my mind pretty quickly."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Anyway, now that you're here you've given me the perfect reason to stop."

"Oh really?" Spencer laughed. "I could always leave you know, or just watch you work."

"Don't you dare."

Ashley smiled and folded down the top of her laptop.

"An unexpected visit from my girlfriend is too good an opportunity to miss."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that."

"Good, because I definitely wont get sick of saying it…girlfriend."

"Good." Spencer grinned "So… where's Kyla tonight?"

"Oh, change of subject, getting a bit uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm just wondering if we have the house to ourselves tonight…"

"Spencer! So bad! But no, sorry, she's prancing around here somewhere. She's practicing for some audition and has Aiden holed up in there practicing with her."

"Oh, poor Aiden."

"Huh, it's his own fault for being stupid enough to get involved with her."

"Ash, don't you think you could just…"

"No I can't!"

Spencer held her hands up in surrender.

"Ok sorry, just a suggestion."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Ashley spoke.

"I guessing you didn't come here to fight."

"Not exactly, no"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, so am I."

They smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Well, the good thing is that I know how to make it up to you."

"Oh do you just?"

Ashley took Spencer's hand and, standing up, gently pushed her backwards towards the couch.

"I do."

She lowered Spencer softly onto the couch and slowly climbed on top of her.

"We should fight more often" murmured Spencer.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you."

Ashley pushed her girlfriend's hair off her face and was just leaning into kiss her when the door burst open to show an embarrassed Kyla and a pleasantly surprised Aiden in the doorway.

And you know the rest!


End file.
